Strange Fate Isn't It?
by Jaron Zavier
Summary: When Mallet island blew up it was thought that no demon survived... well all except for one. A sole survivor among its demon kin and now one of the very few in existence to survive an encounter with the spawn of Sparda Dante. A demon skirmisher that hunted the devil hunter with its pack Ravenous, agile, and cunning the type of demons called "Blades" Sorry for the terrible summary.


**A/N: So then.. this idea came to me cause I was looking for stories based around one the lesser demon races, at least the more cunning and intelligent ones. So i thought I would do that since I found nothing and decided i would write one based around A classic devil may cry enemy "The Blade (The reptilian demon skirmisher)". So bear with me because depending on life its gonna be a slow work on this but I'm going to give it a shot and eventually get to my other story which is badly disfigured and to me slightly rushed. So ill get to that one later but for now I'm going to give this a shot and see how it goes 3-5 chapters out. Just a warning there prob will be a couple grammars mistakes as well as general ones around so bear with me as I've never really done much of this so practice hopefully will make semi-perfect eventually. Anyway ill stop chatting and let you get to it i hope you enjoy to some extent.**

**Chapter 1 (The Masters Defeat and The Great Escape)**

(Mallet Island Is Collapsing!) (Rumble)

A Creature on all fours sped through the crumbling and collapsing ruins, passing the bodies of its fallen demon kin previously slain by wretched spawn of Sparda**.** Not slowing down for a moment It made its way through the dark forest to reach the shoreline of the island and into the sea to escape the isles destruction.

The approaching fiery death of unstable demonic energies steadily accumulated and were on the verge of destroying the cursed island.

It felt the Masters defeat, the sudden loss of its mental connection to the demon emperor. Impossibly repelled and banished back into the demon world, no doubt by the spawn of Sparda. It previously was unconscious from being launched head first into a shallow ravine from an uppercut of the Irfrit Gauntlets, fortunately its helm took the brunt of the damage which had no doubt saved its life the process.

(flashback start)

It was hours later when it woke from its miniature coma blearily shaking off the pain and grogginess from the attack and fall, it began by steadily climbing out of the ravine seeking to regroup with its demon kin.

It was when it finally climbed out that it felt the climatic battle between its master and the demon slayer Dante. The power battle was intense yet it felt the smug superiority of his master over his weakened enemy about to lay the final blow.

It was then all of the sudden it felt the familiar energy spike of the his masters lieutenant Trish and all it heard then were the deafening screams of rage and pain come from his master as he felt his master get sucked back into the demon world and his master was no more.

Then... the island began to rumble

(flashback end)

(Rumble) (Rumble)

The ground now shook with greater quakes and tremors sending the fleeing demon rolling head over heels sliding some distance ahead to a rough stop making it hiss in pain and agitation and with no small amount of desperation. It scrambled back up assuming a weary bipedal stance clutching a nearby tree tightly with large claws protruding from black scaled limbs tearing deeply into the bark, its Digi-grade legs silently shook from intense use its raptor like toe claws clenching deeply at the ground underneath it while it panted heavily showing its apparent exhaustion as it tried regain some strength.

It looked ahead spying for any indicator of light leading out of this confusing dark forest. Only to see nothing to indicate it was near the end, even the scent of the coast wasn't present. It felt a small amount of despair creep up but quickly crushed it down closing its eyes as it decided to accept its likely demise.

Light suddenly pierced through its eyelids, opening them in surprise It stared at the source and was surprised to see the damned orb of light. The very same one they stole to keep the devil hunter from successfully navigating through the deceptive woods. It snarled at the strange soul , how it survived this long without being devoured was a mystery as well as what anchored it to this place as well.

It hovered in front of the demon just out of reach as if to taunt its weakened state. Then it zoomed a little bit away and stopped as if waiting for something..or someone. The demon become incredulous at the thought that the soul was trying to... lead it out of the forest..

(RUMBLE)

As loathe to admit it it had no other options. A reptilian eye, shown only through a moderately sized missing chunk of its helm narrowed with determination as it reached within its self for a final reserve of hidden desperate energy and dropped to all fours and proceeded to follow the soul zooming through the dark woods.

(RUMBLE) (RUMBLE) (RUMBLE)

Startled it glanced back while it followed spying the rapidly approaching miasma of purple flames and demon energy gaining close to its fleeing form. It makes a small screech of alarm and returned its gaze to the orb. It was then it saw the rapidly approaching treeline bleeding sunlight through pockets of open space. Seeing its freedom dead ahead it using the last of its strength it Sped forward in desperation finally crashing through the final obstacle and leaped...

..over the edge of a cliff.

Time seemed to slow in its mind.

Eyes narrowed into slits as its reflexes allowed it to observe the new deadly problem that waited below its body now threatening the rocks peaking from the water below him. It felt pissed, and was about to release a screech of anger for carelessly following the treacherous little soul to safety by throwing its self into a different death outcome.

A crackling and whooshing noise made it self heard behind the demon. It twisted in midair to look behind it while it fell only to see the violet demonic energies and flames push out towards it...

Time resumed and the flames wrapped around the demon for a moment before sending its body flying further over into safer waters.

What it didn't see was the orb of light from before zoom towards it and merge into its body.

It fell and fell, and fell, and fel- *SPLASH*

The sweet embrace of water met his body. Yet it was so tired and it couldn't risk falling prey to this worlds ocean predators.

So it kicked and swam up grappling onto the nearest sizable floating debris and lifted itself half way onto it just in time to see the island... (EXPLODE)

Violent flames and power surged out from the island destroying anything left in a fiery hell storm. The demon made it.. it alone had survived the self destructing Mallet island but its state of body finally caught up with it and the last thing it saw before it fell unconscious was a red human device flying across the sky away from what was once Mallet Island.

"DANTE.."


End file.
